Mulling Over the Rain
by sunnygirl91
Summary: Jack let go of her a long time ago. Little did he know seventeen years later she would return, in the eyes of his daughter. First POTC! Three new chapters! Updated! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

He was dancing around the truth. She could feel his silence deep inside him. Those words they both begged for, the words that would hold her back, keep her from leaving and running back to Italy. But all he could do was stare and beg for her to understand. The poor Captain who couldn't allow his pride to die. She took one last look in his deep set chocolate eyes. There, that was where she would forever lie. She turned her back on him and headed to her cabin. One last night aboard the Pearl.

"Mina...please, wait."

"I have waited, time and time again. How do you expect me to stay Jack? You, a man of the sea, are too afraid to let go of yourself just enough to let me in."

"IT"S NOT YOU! I love you Mina, is that what you want to hear? You want me to confess what the whole bloody world already knows?"

"The whole world? Everyone but me then must've known!"

"No! You knew, you had to have seen it in me before." She paused, her back still towards Jack. Ruffling her red satin dress, her eyes darted towards the sky.

"I might've...once or twice. But is that really supposed to be enough to satisfy a marriage?"

"Yes." He stood there, palms turned out as if in utter sacrifice. He looked so beautiful. His dark skin, long lashing black hair, and those lips... And her, that dress, waist length brown curls, blue eyes, porcelain skin. He wanted to touch anything that resembled that woman. But he couldn't slip his guard. Finally, he let out a rueful sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry that old familiar fear keeps tearing at my words. I'm sorry my strength cannot defeat my ego. And most of all, I'm sorry I cannot love you the way a woman should be. But if I have to stand here all night begging to understood...then maybe we never were meant to be. Because as much as you beg for my love I beg for your acceptance. So, there you go. Old Captain Jack Sparrow has given up the only thing he had left to please you. My vulnerability is yours for the taking...Miss Mina Crowe." She stood, tears in her eyes, mouth open speechless and unable to breathe. It was like finally realizing you shot someone, a cold hard slap of reality. She had finally become the proper lady she was raised to be. A woman of stature, who drove the men she cared for into complete sadness and insanity. She made Jack let go of himself.

"Jack...I-I..."

"You're mother would be proud. Not giving in to a good life, setting your own standards, not allowing your Sire to tell himself to you on his own time, prying his secrets out of his bones...Tomorrow we dock at Singapore. You will be dropped off there, catching the next boat to Sicily, then a carriage back to home sweet home. I want you off my ship Mina. I want nothing left of you. Go home...find your husband there. You've broken one pirate too many..." He stormed to his helm. He turned the boat north, with the help of his night shift crew. She stood there or a few seconds, hoping for a turn of events. But it never came. Mina blew a kiss behind his back, and continued to cry.

"How funny," he said, "It took two years to build us up, and only five minutes to knock it down. What a conversation does..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Southern Caribbeans, 17 Years Later..._

"Another marriage, gone! And he was a nice boy, too. Oh Alexandra, couldn't you at least pretend to love him?" Ms. Cuss, the old wife of Governor Horris Cuss, was waving a fan about frantically. It was summer time in the Carribean, the hottest point of the entire year. Women pinned their hair up in top buns, some tucking their locks underneath a tight bonnet. Alexandra did neither. She allowed her black locks to roam freely down to the small of her back. And while at this point she would've loved to laugh allowed at the sight of the old flying Spanish fan of her adoptive aunt, she held her composure.

"I'm...deeply sorry Ms.Cuss. Maybe next time a man shall find me suitable for a...proper marriage." The old woman sank into her wicker chair by the open balcony.

"Not this year, my dear. All the boys have found their women, and weddings are being planned. Even Margaret has found a suitor." Alexandra held her chin high, her dark Bohemian skin playing along with her proud black eyes.

"I am _not_ Margaret." Margaret was the Cuss's only daughter, and she herself had already went through 5 husbands at age 23. She married all the older gentlemen, piling up the wealth with the burials. Ms. Cuss sighed.

"That you are, my dear. I fear we will never make an honest woman out of you. Tell me Alex, what do you look for in a suitor?" This caught the young woman off guard. What _did_ she expect from a man?

"Well...I suppose good humor."

"That was the Bradley boy..."

"Courage, and strength."

"Mr. Upwell..."

"Enough money to satisfy a small family."

"George Burkus had enough a financial status of a small country."

"...and a ship." Ms. Cuss started to speak, but was shocked into silence. Alexandra smiled as she stopped listing off her former applicants.

"Alexandra Crowe, you speak of a pirate!"

"I never said such things! You only assumed..." The girl smiled a mischievous grin, that of which was said to belong to her father, whoever that be...

"This...this is all your mother's fault! She mixed herself up with such nonsense. Had you out of wedlock, only to find herself alone and abandoned by her so called lover!" This unnerved Alexandra a bit. She turned to Ms. Cuss, her glare murder worthy.

"My mother told me a different story, Ms. Cuss. And before you start to rant and rave of how you and your husband took me in at her untimely death may I remind you it was your poor trained soldiers that killed her in the first place! Never...NEVER mention my father as a swindler or rouge again. I might be forced to tell the town how exactly Margaret's husbands die so quickly after a honeymoon, no?" Ms. Cuss paled slightly. She knew the temper Alexandra held, and also noted that what the girl promised was no lie. Rising from her seat, the woman headed for the door. Once outside, she headed for her husband's office. The girl needed limits. Knocking slightly on the oak door, her husband allowed her to enter.

"Horris, we must send her away!" He lowered his spectacles, as if trying to see her more clearly.

"Agatha, my love, she is only a child. She has not been raised the way Margaret was. She knows nothing of respect."

"Well, I can't teach her. She has threatened me with cold promises once too many." Horris lowered himself into a chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he spoke.

"What do you suggest we do with her, then? The orphanage?"

"Good Lord no! She is already 17, no shelter would dare take her...do you still have connections with the Turners?" Horris looked up in alarm.

"Turners? From Port Royal?"

"Yes dear, surely they would be able to teach her something. They are only a few years apart, married, wealthy. Maybe if Alexandra saw something such as their happiness she would accept her role in life." Mr. Cuss nodded in reluctant agreement. He picked up parchment and pen and proceeded to write a request.

"Agatha, you know I am quite fond of the child..."

"It's for her own good..."

"And you know William's father as well as himself are notable pirates?" Ms. Cuss's face paused in thought.

"We must try, Horris. This could be our last chance in raising her right." The old man nodded, finished his note, and sent it along to the town of Port Royal.


	3. Chapter 3

Port Royal was a small quaint town, with nothing but small market stores as its lining. Every few minutes you would catch sight of a navy man, clad in their red suits with golden medallions. It did not suite Alexandra on her first glance. Her carriage ride had been a long rough journey, almost totaling 6 hours. She hated to admit the pain of being what in Ms. Cuss's words 'expelled' from the Governor's house. She always liked Horris, who did allow her to call him by his first name. A freedom she feared would no longer be practiced here at the Turner's house.

She had heard very little of the young couple, even seemed at times people tried their best to avoid conversation withholding them around her. What she did know though was Elizabeth was 24, a Governor's daughter as well, and married under her league. William was 25, a former blacksmith who worked very hard in building up a name in honor of his wife, and fond of the sea. She smiled at the thought of spending so much time around the ocean, her only comfort in this adventure.

Finally the carriage came to a stop. Upon opening the door Alexandra was welcomed to the top of the hill, what appeared to be her new home. The driver proceeded to unload her luggage while she stepped out. The house was a broad two story mansion, painted a custom white. The flowers bloomed at the sides of the great imported mahogany doors. It was lovely. Now, were the people inside as welcoming?

Alexandra was standing at the door, her hands shaking for what may have been the first time in her life. Deep down inside her, something was saying this was her last chance at life. What happened here planned her destiny, which she did actually care about. She knocked loudly. Awaiting a few minutes an older gentleman answered. He looked her over. After a second he motioned her inside..

"If you wait hear, madam, I shall call for the Turners." Alexandra nodded. The butler was gone for what seemed forever. At this time, Alex began to examine her house. There were paintings scouring the wall, every now and then a portrait of a former Governor. Pretty little foreign trinkets graced a shelf every now and then, the curtains contained small embroidered roses. After becoming seemingly bored, she wondered into what appeared to be the study.

This room was unlike the other. The walls were actually painted a crimson, lined with book case after book case. They all held stories of high sea adventures. In the farthest corner, maps were scattered over a large table, each of them directing south. She searched for somewhere to sit, and was a bit suprised when she found a bed tucked away out of view. This was not a common study, nor a guest room. And it was then she discovered the sword.

Shining, the silver blade hung on a perch on the wall. There it rested, the gems at the end forming into what appeared to be a bird of some sort. Alexandra drew closer. Yes, there was many details carved in the handle. A ship, with sails black as night. A island covered with sand being represented by beads of pure gold. But that bird. That bird which held a ribbon of some nature. Alexandra wanted to touch it, just reach out and see if she could make out what kind of bird...

"Some find it rude to have their houses looked over by strangers." Alexandra spun around, her face matching with her handsome host. He held a smile still, his hands held behind his back. It was then he looked towards the floor, making Alexandra aware what she had done. In haste, she knocked over several maps. She bent down to pick then up, but the man held up a hand. When he rose back up he laid the parchments on a table.

"I see you found the guest room. Well, not entirely. It belongs to a friend of mine who travels on business regularly. Port Royal has become a frequent resting spot for his ship." Still showing a grin, he stretched forward a hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself. William Turner, humble blacksmith and pride to the Queen's Navy. And you are?"

"...Alexandra, orphan and disgrace to my family, or so I'm told." Will chuckled and shook her hand.

"Yes, I certainly received a mouthful from your uncle. A certain case of impropriety, is it?" Alexandra blushed.

"Well...he's not really my uncle. But yes, it seems they cannot marry me off soon enough."

"Ah, and how old are you, lovely?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen, and no suitor as of yet?" Alexandra lowered her head. Will laid a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, you are safe from the thoughts of arranged marriage here. We, too, are a couple of lovebirds who believe in a heart's free will. Me and my wife, Elizabeth." Taking his hand under her chin, Alexandra looked into the kind dark eyes of William. He never seemed to stop smiling. Finally, he escorted her to a seat in the dining room, offering food and drink.

"Elizabeth shall not be in until later tonight, she's off buying some new decor for your room I suspect. Now, which do you prefer, Alexandra or Alex."

"Oh, well, I never thought of it before. I suppose Alex. Not as much to say." William set before her a drink smelling strongly of rum.

"Well, that could be a negative thing. Idleness of the mouth can cause rudeness in a person. But Alex has a better ring, and fits you better." By now, he had joined her. They were nibbling on bread and thick cheese when the door bursted open.

"Will! Will! Come help me please, she'll be arriving any minute and we haven't even hanged out the drapes!" Rolling his eyes, Will answered his wife's call.

"She doesn't notice you're here yet. Please, play along if you like." Alex laughed and found a nice spot to peak around the corner.

Elizabeth was waving around many baskets and loads of needless supplies. She was a remarkably beautiful lady, with honey brown hair, smooth skin, and full pouty red lips. As she ranted on Will stood there letting her say her peace.

"...I'll feel terrible if she arrives before we've fixed up her room. Poor child, living with that pompous Cuss woman for so long. I'd drive myself batty living with a hag such as her. But here, look at these new dresses. I figure her to be about my size. This purple will look lovely with her dark hair. Oh Will, why are you just standing about?" Will turned Elizabeth towards the kitchen, where she first noticed Alex spying from around the corner.

"Oh Good Heaven, I've made myself into a pompous ass." Alex now fell into full force laughter while Will only glared at his wife.

"Yes, you have..."


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in years, Alexandra was happy. She was free to dress in knickers, free to run barefoot, free to explore the harbor, and most importantly free to let her hair roam free. This particular morning, she decided to awake her horse Abby and ride down to the beaches. Along her way she stopped and bought a small parcel of wild flowers, some she had never seen.

"They come from Jamaica Miss," said Aaron, a young man who had a sharp eye for Alex, "They're new to this part of the Caribbeans. Would you like me to bring you some fresher ones later?" While Alex never accepted Aaron's proposals and offerings, she never denied them either.

"I would like that, yes."

"And, now would you like some for Abby?"

"For Abby?"

"Sweet taste to the mares...Miss." He smiled and handed a rather large bundle to the horse. Alexandra then pardoned herself, never knowing exactly how to respond to the boy's charm.

It was a short stroll from the Turner's to the shore. Commodore Norrington was out and about, patrolling with his blundering sailors. The man had aged a great deal in the 6 months Alex had known him. Rumors had spread far and wide of the Black Pearl. She seemed to harbor in Tortouga for a while, then turned tail and headed for the Royal Islands.

"Piracy is not a very fashionable life, Miss Alexandra, no matter what childhood story was told to you. Please do keep a clear head out here, and not stray too far out of my men's eyes." Of course she never listened to the Commodore, although Elizabeth did encourage it.

The sand was gorgeous at this time. Sunset, Abby had needed a rest so they both laid in the dimming light. Alex gently stroked Abby's soft white mane.

"I wonder if the Black Pearl is a real ship? Wouldn't that be funny, all this fuss over a fantasy. How Norrington would blush!" Suddenly, a cry from the town, quite softly, arose. The bells in the church tower were clanging in alarm. Abby, on cue, ran back Alex saddling her mid-stride.

"Dear God! Pirates! Where are the children? My God!" Aaron tried to calm his mother, but to no avail.

"Aaron!" He looked over, face white, into Alexs's eyes.

"Aaron, dear Lord what's happened?"

"The Black Pearl..."

"What about it?"

"...it was spotted on the northern shore. Port Royal is to be raided...We can't find Adam. He's only 4, Miss Alex. My only brother. What shall we do?" The town was in chaos. Alex pointed Abby home, and grabbed Aaron's arm.

"Come with me."

"Miss, what are you doing?"

"We're going to find Adam and then head back to the manor."

"But my mother..."

"She'll be fine. Someone will eventually get her into shelter." The crowds were thick. Aaron and Alex were knocked down a few times before they reached the blacksmith shop. Alex kicked out a window, which they entered through to avoid being crushed by the enormous wave of people. The fire in the stove was still going. Will's swords had been toppled over and messed about.

"WILL! WILL! Please, answer me!" Alexandra expected the worst. Aaron had sat down, staring into the air. His eyes were clouded and dark, as if he knew a great deal of their future. Finally, Alex gave up the struggle and joined the boy.

"I don't understand, Will was supposed to be here." The back door came crushing in, and as if he heard, there was Will and a tiny crying Adam in his arms.

"The boy got caught outside the bakery." Will set him down. Adam rushed into Aaron's arms, where he cried for his mother. Alex stared at the blonde man, taking in the fact he was alive and ok. He clasped her arm and devoured her into a warm hug.

"We have to go, Alex. The crowd won't hold much longer. I don't even know what's happening, all I care about right now is getting to the damn house!" Alex stared.

"You haven't heard?"

"No."

"The Black Pearl. It' coming this way Will we shall all perish!" A certain calmness reached his eyes.

"The Pearl?"

"Yes..."

"...Jack." Before she could question a blast shot through the wall, throwing wood and powder everywhere. Alex was knocked back, losing her breath. She felt as if she lay there for the longest time, looking up at the ceiling. A warm trickle fell down her thigh. Her stomach felt numb. And it was as if, that very moment, her eyes would close heavily. And she would never awake to anyone's face again. But along with that moment, a pair of dark strong hands encased her. She was lifted up next to a warm chest. She noticed a shining of medallions around a face, and two chocolate eyes. Out of the back came Will's voice, angry and cold.

"Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing busting up Port? Look at what you've did to Alex!" The man, Jack stared down into his arms.

"Alex? Well, tis just a scratch dear, don't listen to old Will. And by the way, mate. I admit it is my boat on shore, but this? No, not my cannons." He felt at Alex, her abdomen aching. "We need to get you cleaned up. Welcome to the _real_ Caribbeans, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And you, are in for a real adventure."


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex awoke, the first thing she noticed, her first thoughts were strangely of Aaron. And as a faithful guardian, there he sat next to her bed, gently dosing across her hand. She had never taken the time to notice how gorgeous he really was. His dark hair was swept back, allowing her to judge for the first time his Bohemian complexion. She also knew behind his darkness was a pair of delicate blue eyes. What on earth possessed him to stay the night here, kneeling awaiting her waking? And then with the will to rise and get dressed came the pain and the remembrance. Tracing a finger down her stomach Alex could feel the thick bandages wadding up against her gown. There was a bottle of rum on the dresser, and lavender water in a bin. Aaron, in his other hand, held the soft cloth which he had wiped away her sweat. Alex strained to turn on her side, stirring Aaron awake. He studied her for a moment, and realized what she was doing.

"Miss! Please, don't move. You'll tear your stitches."

"Aaron...were you here all night?" The boy blushed a bit.

"I was Miss. You got a nasty cut in the smithy."

"Smithy?"

"Blacksmith, Miss." Alex placed a hand on his cheek, almost shocking herself into what she was about to admit.

"Please Aaron, I do not call you Mr. Address me as Alex...or Alexandria." He smiled warmly and lovingly for the first time, showing no awkwardness.

"Then, my dear Alexandria, please lie back and do not strain yourself."

"I won't Aaron, no need to fuss." Aaron placed a soft kiss on her palm, and another on her forehead.

"May I?" he asked and pulled back her covers to check her wrapping. "You look a lot better Alex, nice and pink which means you're healing fast." She smiled and once again stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"Aaron, you have always been here for me."

"I try."

"I have never felt myself or even imagined loving a man. But you, you don't love me for the glamor. You love me for my heart, and you have for a long time now. Why didn't you ever say anything?" He leaned back into his chair, lowering his head.

"I did. Every day I offered you flowers, words of kindness. They told me you were not interested in a suitor, the towns. But, I knew you would warm up to me sooner or later. And later it was." Aaron leaned in to her, brushing back a strand of her hair. Maybe that was what she was always waiting on, someone who offered her time. Aaron had waited so long, and now was she finally letting herself go? They were so close, their breath a hairline apart. His lips gently touched her. She leaned in to his embrace.

"Aaron..." Suddenly, the door bursted open, revealing Elizabeth and a handsome character behind her.

"Oh dear! Was I interrupting? I'm always barging in at the wrong time." Elizabeth started to back out, but was caught by the man who Alex now remembered from the night before.

"Lizabeth my love, the two were just embracing the new birds and bees. Now, shall we enter and make our selves com and forted." Elizabeth swatted away his hand in remote disgust.

"The only reason you want in here Jack Sparrow is you remember we left the rum by Alex's bed."

"Captain dammit, and yes, I do remember a bit of the brew lying next to our dear and almost departed Alexandra...Alexandra something." Jack took Aaron's seat beside Alex and allowed himself to examine her wounds without warning.

"Excuse me!" said Alex, " Since when the bloody hell did I give you permission to observe my...parts?" He looked up at her, his face mildly amused.

"Since this dear old Captain was the one who pieced you back together last night. Had it not been for me you would've laid here till your last stroke of life which would not have been as glorious as planned. You would never have woke up to your little whipping boy here either, so please, amuse me and allow me the sight of your wound." He, as Aaron commented on the color and agreed she was healing nicely. Jack leaned back into his chair and stared at Alex for the longest time. He recognized her from somewhere, her eyes, all too eery. He felt for sure she was significant in one way or another. He loved the way she raised her chin in a certain Amazonian fierceness, and dabbled in the pleasure of evoking it often. Helping himself to the rum as expected, he offered Elizabeth a seat on the bed, in which she reluctantly accepted.

"I hate to admit it as much as anyone Alex, but Jack here did help you in a way none of us could've." Jack nodded his tattered hat, and took a generous portion of the bottle. Elizabeth nervously tried to straighten out the wrinkles in the sheets.

"William should be arriving back anytime now. I wish he had taken you with him Jack, there was quite a bit of damage done to the town." Alex perked.

"Damage? Was anyone injured?"

"Plenty," said Aaron, "Almost half of Port is in ruins. Whoever it was, they burnt down my mother's tavern, and the flower stand. Also, the bakery is missing windows, smithy needs a new wall. Hell, Commodore Norrington is in need of a new house all together. It had to be pirates. And how funny the only pirate ship, seen a hundred miles near here, was the Black Pearl..." Jack straightened in his chair and stared down the boy.

"Listen to me son, putting blame on a Captain who deserves none whatsoever is a risky deal."

"So sorry...Captain Sparrow. What I meant to do was threaten."

"Why you little..."

"You and your crew of bloodthirsty sea dogs burnt down the only home I've ever known! My mother, my poor mother mind you, is losing her mind with worry! Now we have to move like the rest of the citizens in order to find new jobs to pay for the damage done! You ruined Port Royal and everything it had in store for us!" Aaron held his arm to swing towards Jack. Jack, caught it with ease. His older eyes stared at the young man, and saw a portion of himself.

"You listen to me boy, I may be a pirate but I am in within standards of a respectable man. I didn't do this mate, and I never had the intentions of coming to do so. You are not the only young man who's had to suffer the idea of supporting a family and carrying on with a new life and you sure as hell won't be the last. But, seeking revenge in doing so gets you nowhere. So do us all a favor and in the mean time stay sitting down and closed mouthed. Savvy?" Jack lightly nudged Aaron's chin up, causing him to jerk at the pirate's touch. Jack returned to his seat, new conversation at hand.

"In all honesty dear Lizabeth, I haven't one idea who could've came and gone so fast. The only ship in the entire Caribbean's with that touch of speed is the Pearl, which leads me to believe a rouge troupe from the French lands has made its way south. Bit of a stretch, I know, but it's the only possibility at the moment." As Jack continued on, Alex was staring at Aaron. His words were, he was leaving Port Royal. His family had nowhere near the money of the Turners. Their recovery would not be as easy. She hated to admit the feeling of helplessness, loneliness, and the exaggeration of what some might call love. But it was there, in his eyes.

"...they call themselves Dupont. Captain's an old friend from when I was a wee cabin boy. Lizabeth, I'm not gonna blow smoke up your dress. If this is the man of destruction, we have more to worry about than a few broken doors." Jack narrowed his eyes at Alex. He leaned in towards her face, which she did not notice. His words made her jump.

"You seem a little distracted, scared?"

"Of course not. Will will certainly care for us."

"Really? And you do not believe I'm need here any longer?"

"Never said such a thing." His breath was hot on her skin.

"Didn't have to." The door opened about that time, revealing William. His shirt was covered in soot, hair slick with sweat. And his face was exhaustion.

"69 injured...12 dead. Horses, cattle, chickens, even the damn dogs are dead." Alex shut her eyes, letting tears roll down. Those words included sweet Abby. Elizabeth approached her husband.

"William...who are the deceased?"

"The Marriots, old barren couple, Ben and Mary Helden and their little boy, Ms. Creavy and her four kids...and...Norrington's wife." Elizabeth gasped.

"Plus, their only child. Little girl, barely three years old." The room was quite silent, even Jack removed his hat. So much was lost in one night. And no one was ready. Or as prepared as they needed to be. They had slaughtered the children, the women, only two men. Who could hold such a grudge against this small town? Was there even enough history here to start such a brawl? Finally, Aaron stood and walked towards the door.

"My family needs me. I'm leaving tonight." He stared into the eyes of Alex.

"I'm sorry." His last whispered words, and then he left. Alexandria beheld the sun out the window. She would never see him again. How fast their past had grown and their future died. Jack laid a hand on her arm.

"Look towards the horizon love, you're in for a whole new venture." And he was right. The next day, Alex was walking. And by the next week, she found herself aboard the Pearl. With no intention of returning to shore.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pearl was a haven. For the first time in a long while, Alex felt the sea actually rock her. The crew called her Lady, never Alex, by Jack's orders. And she was well cared for. For some reason the purpose as to why she was traveling had never crossed her mind. She missed William every day, Elizabeth even more. And every blue moon or so, she caught a reflection of her tears in the ocean, followed by a glimpse of what she thought to be Aaron. It was horrible going to be at night alone. And she was, just that. Sure then men would offer their sweet dreams and g'nights, but the one man who led her on this insane exploration never came out to greet her. Jack was a quiet man, self absorbed, always staring into a bloody compass. Every day or so he'd come out and trace the clouds with the barrel of his pistol. All in all, Alex was very upset by his behavior. Which is why she found herself on the upper deck, her legs hanging through the banister. It was hard not to sob loud, or even stop herself from grabbing attention. Maybe she wanted someone to notice her, someone to care. Alex felt hurt, she felt abandoned. And for the first time since the funeral, she found herself angry with her mother. A pirate's daughter. She would never be given the chance at being a true lady, never admired by men for her luscious lifestyle and charm. People would tell her the same thing till the day she died, she looked foreign. A whiff of rum hit her cheek, not the most pleasant smell. But a warmth came from that strong wind, because she knew who was behind her.

"You've been sulking on my ship since the first bloody crossing. So, either tell me what's itching your knickers or I'm tossing you to the depths of the sea." He was tottering lightly. Alex almost smiled, but felt more of a sigh reach her throat.

"Nothing Captain, just thinking, I suppose." Jack's eyes narrowed for a second, before dropping down beside her. He offered the rusty bottle in his hand towards hers, but she declined.

"Well, love. It is my good and honorable opinion that the young in general should not waste their dawns pondering on silliness."

"It's not fool I'm thinking of...it's my mother."

"Ah, so you find yourself resting in the past?" He gave her a cocky half grin, as if he understood her completely.

"Captain Sparrow, have you no decency for the dead? Yet then again, do I? All I find myself doing is regretting. Regretting moving in with the Turners and courting Aaron. Falling in love with those who have stayed around me. And then that leads me to anger, which I take out on my mother. She left me without a name, without any word as to who my father might be. She left me up to fate." Jack swung his legs in circles, then sighed a good while.

"From what I've heard, love, your mother's death was not planned out. And from that information right there, we can deter two things. Your mother never meant to leave you, and she was going to give you answers in her own time. I'm not sitting here saying I understand why she waited, maybe she was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Herself...her lover." Alex laughed sadly.

"Wonderful, my father was an abusive troat." Tears fell from her eyes, soaked into the fabric of Sparrow's sleeve.

"Wherever your father is, he loves you. And if he doesn't his loss. And I bet you look exactly like your mother." Alex eyed him.

"Did you know her?"

"I know a lot of people, trumpet. I've traveled every sea, crossed many's paths. But yes, I might've knew your lovely Ms. Crowe, is she is the lady I remember."

"How are you so sure that they're the same Ms. Crowe?"

"I'm not...I do know she was the only really lady I ever loved. And I've never seen another such as yourself who can mirror the storms of her musty eyes, which I fell into many a time. And only Mina would give her daughter a name such as Alex." Alex gasped, and turned her head out towards the sea. Something there inside the reflection of alabaster light told her.

"Mina..." Jack smiled lightly, and placed a hand on her shoulder, just as he did not too many months ago in the sun lit room after disaster of Port Royal thundered.

"Aye..." Alex let that rest on her tongue for a moment. Aye, his words. And how much did that answer to? Was he saying yes to being in love with Mina, to wanting to marry her, to fathering her child? Was this strange demurring man her second half of life? Or was this a stretch, a stitch in her cycle of days to piece together a little peace to sleep. She didn't know, all that really came out her mouth next was something she had felt, had known, but now understood.

"Jack...I want to go home."

"To William?"

"To Aaron..."

"Where be the sturdy lad?"

"...I don't know..."

"Thought as much." Alex scrunched her face up in cries. At first, Jack stiffened as she rested in his chest, but after a few moments ran his finger up and down her spine.

"Come on, bonnie lass, dry your tears. Would you like a bath?" A bath? Alex almost forgot about hygiene at sea. She nodded greatly, a small grin curving at her corners.

"Let's heat some water up...I think there's a bottle of lavender in my cabin. He stood up, extending his hand out to Alex. And as she touched his skin, she noticed something to make her note mentally...There, on his upper wrist, was a tattoo. It was the same sparrow off the sword in Will's study.


	7. Chapter 7

She found it harder after that night to let Jack go far from her. Which was harder now, with more and more storms rolling in. Alex hated the feeling of being alone under deck, the waves crashing into the walls around her. Maybe that's why she got up, maybe it was curiosity as to what the crew was doing to handle the situation. Whatever the reason, she slipped on some boots and slowly tottered up the stairs of the Pearl.

At first, it wasn't so bad. She was right beside Jack's cabin, holding on the big thick beam bowing down from the sails. It was beautiful, actually. The very artistic nature of the black sea and the moon toned lightning sky would've drove her crazy, had not a splash swallowed her up. Her grip still on the wood, her dress shown through. It was embarrassing, really. Like standing naked in front of a crowd. Suddenly, a had jerked her into a room. And when she met the eyes of her capture, she knew that there was nothing good about coming up.

"If I've told you anything lately, surely you at least payed attention to how dangerous it is for you to be out in the middle of a storm. Those waves outside do not take guilt in dragging your pretty little bodice over, see? Good God, girly. Cover yourself up." Jack took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He sighed for a minute and rubbed his forehead. For the first time since the voyage, Alex thought he could pass for being sober. He laid down his hat and headed back out, before pausing. He turned quickly, staring at Alexandria. Closing up the gap between them, his nose bared down on her head, as ice slicked his tone.

"Listen here, if I catch you out again, I'm gonna lock you in the brig. And that's a promise I won't be forgetting to hold against you any time soon. So, do me a favor, crawl in my bed there, get warm, shut off the light, and don't do anything...stupid." And with that, he left. _Stupid_, thought Alex, _at least you could've told m something you never with William..._

Thunder raged outside, as she woke up. Something appeared wrong outside in the foggy blackness. Thought Jack's window was caked with dust, she could make out Gibbs screaming orders over the storm, a frantic look on the crews' faces. There was no Captain outside. And that made Alex nervous, enough to head out, once again.

The men dropped their post and began searching. _For someone_, thought Alex. After teetering her way through the mass, Alex fell to her knees beside Gibbs, who was still barking orders.

"GIBBS!" she screamed. It took a handful of tries before he noted her presence.

"My lady, get back in the cabin!"

"Where's Jack?"

"Lady, please..."

"TELL ME WHERE SPARROW IS!!" Thunder crashed in its ritual tone and the eyes of everyone aboard were losing track of where they were going. And as Gibbs stared into her face, she began to understand what was going on.

"He's missing..."

"Aye," said Gibbs, "A mast stuck down in the storm, some of the men were trapped underneath her...we've looked, but all we know is wherever out Captain be, he's hurt." Hurt, injured, wounded...she was searching for a better word. There was none. Alex dashed around madly, the rain turning her hair and voice inside out. She tugged Jack's jacket around her body.

"JACK! ANSWER ME, SPARROW!" But no reply. Suddenly, another powerful rush filled over her head. And before she could grasp anything, she felt herself being rushed away. Her body writhed in the water, her nails digging into the slick deck. The edge of the Pearl drew near. Alex could already feel herself dropping into the mess below. Then, a hand grabbed her neckline. Who she thought was one of the crew simply looking after her, had been by fortune someone else. The missing someone else. And Alex changed her smile into horror, because there laid Captain Sparrow bleeding, holding onto to Alex not in protection, but in pleading. He was trying to be rescued himself.


	8. Chapter 8

His fever was spiking. It had been almost an hour since they loosened Jack from the board in his side. Three men held him down while Alex, the only one with any idea of what to do, told Gibbs to gently cut out the splinters seeping with infection. Alex stared in utter loss a few times, confused in what had happened. His skin became flushed. His insides seemed incongruous, as if the board whittled away what he was constructed from. After Jack relaxed into his pillow a bit, Alex placed a cold cloth against his forehead.

"Would someone fetch me some lavender to put in the basin?" No one moved.

"Of course," she said, "Well, is there any spices, perfumes, something to relax him?" A small man raised his cautiously.

"There's a bit of rum in his cabinet...until we found something a bit more...suitable?" Alex sighed, and motioned for someone to fetch the bottle. When they returned, her eyes moved to the matter of sanitation around his wound.

"He can't drink this...we need to save it for later. Please, someone at least attempt to find some chamomile, if not some peppermint."

"We have a spot of peppermint liquor in the brig, and I think Anamaria used to carry chamomile," said Gibbs. Reverberating footsteps came from the stairs and rushed in the room. The crew handed over what she needed, and then left Alex alone with their Captain.

She ran a hand over his face. Silently, she poured chamomile into some water by the bed. Wetting her shirt sleeve, she brushed his face with the cool mixture. Jack twitched lightly, his hand grasping the side of his bed. Alex caught him just in time.

"No need in trying to pull yourself up, Sparrow. You need a set of stitches in before that muscle has any chance of becoming useful again. Now here, open your mouth. I'm going to swab a little peppermint inside your cheeks." Doing as he was told, Alex gently dabbed her finger in the strong smelling coolness and swiped his mouth. What tasted bitter at first, melted in his throat. His breathing a bit easier, yet he still couldn't talk. Smiling, Alexandria swiped his hair back.

"Do you feel like getting a bit more work done? Maybe letting me clean out that scratch a little?" Jack' eyes glared at her.

"W-with...what?"

"Rum."

"Wouldn't that sting a little?" Alex gave him a smarmy smile.

"Only a little..." She help Jack turn to his side, propping his weight on a pillow. Tenderly, she lifted his shirt from the sticky wound.

"I'm just going to pour a drop or two...see how it goes with you." At first it was all right, just a tingle or small numbness. Then, as it tunneled deeper into the torn tissue, he felt a burn...then...

"Bloody hell, mate! That was more than a drop or two! Go easy on the brew." Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Just a little more..."

"No, no more. Stitches and I'm done." Alex stared down at him.

"Sparrow..."

"Captain..." His breath was rugged once again.

"Captain Sparrow, I don't think you fully understand the manner of seriousness needed here. If your wound goes uncleaned and I patch it up, infection will set in. Then I'll have to cut you open, drain the wound. You can't stay on your side much longer, it's not good for your lungs. So please, allow me to do as needed." Jack's eyes softened, which was stifled by a cough.

"Alright, little miss. Do whatever you want..." Alex gently helped Jack lay his head down.

"I promise...no more rum...just a little water, ok? And then stitches...you'll be good as new in a few weeks." They both stared in silent trust. And with one squeeze of a hand, she began working.

Two hours later, after picking out extra debris she finished. Jack had fallen asleep through the exhaustion and pain of today's outcome. Alex smiled as she pulled the covers over top his body. Gibbs walked in around that time, a smile on his face and food in hand.

"Would you like a break, miss? Old Jack be fare for the night."

"Actually, Mr. Gibbs, I think I'll stay the night here, make sure his fever stays low." Gibbs nodded lightly and turned to leave, but caught a glace right before opening the door. Alex had laid her head down on the bed, still holding Jack's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

It was foggy, a twitch of sun above the mist, almost seeping through to make the morning feel sticky. Alex rolled over in her bed, burying her face deep in the feather pillow. Three weeks had passed since Jack's accident, and while she made him walk with a cane for a temporary limp, he seemed well enough. Now, it was just refraining from boredom out here, in the water, no land, just blue...

Alex sat up, splashing a bit of water in her face. It was stale, like the walls. Was she already so tired of this place she was blending in? Closing her eyes, Alex remembered days with Will in the smithy. The bohemians outside would orchestrate the bordello down the street. He taught her to dance there, among the smoke and giggles.

"I miss music." sighing, she brushed out her hair, and headed up deck. The waves were mild, some of the crew had settled down in playing poker. Heading up the mast, there was the Captain, cane resting against the rail, him teetering along.

"You realize I gave that to you in thought of some use coming out of it." Jack turned and tipped his hat.

"Never fear, love. I'm feeling better already." Just then some hurried crew ran past, swiftly blowing into his side. Alex placed her arm underneath him, holding almost half his weight.

"Come here, Samson, let's get the strong man checked out." They went into the kitchen, ushering the cooks out for a few minutes.

"If I find out, Sparrow you haven't been taking care of yourself..."

"No worries, I clean it. Just a scratch anymore." The cloth against his skin was deep red, barely scabbed over.

"That's one deep scratch, Jack."

"Yes...I know." Alex splashed a bit of rum over it, then wrapped his waist up. Jack watched as her hands fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, those dark eyes dancing in her head.

"Well, well...it seems we have a bit of cabin fever. Dear Alex, does my company not entertain you anymore?" Alex smiled slightly.

"No, Jack, you are just as exciting as the day I met you. I guess I'm just hard at finding ways to entertain myself without buggering you every five minutes. I'm a bit lonely, gives me time to think a lot. And I don't think that's the best thing for me right now..." Jack's expression softened, his eyes studying past her face. Alex took a seat next to him, as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Alex, what's something you would like your Captain to bring on the Pearl? You like drawing?"

"Oh Lord, I'm awful at it."

"Ok, carving."

"Sparrow, I'm not that desperate." Alex moved towards the window, her fingers moving over the windowsill in a melodic pattern. Jack's eyes squinted.

"Are you a piano player?"

"What? Oh, no, I...I dance a little...I remembered something..." Alex turned, he was gone.

"Love how much you care, Sparrow."

That night, she stayed in her room. There was a scurry on deck, a storm must not be far away. She was almost ready to settle into bed, when a knock came at her door. It was a young girl.

"Excuse me, miss? The captain wishes you change into this, and meet him at the helm in one hour. An escort will come to get you."

"Get me...where are we at?"

"Dominica, miss. You've made port." The little girl giggled and ran out of the room. The dress in her hands was a black silk, with weaves of red through the waist. She had to admit, this was entertaining.

One hour later, her hair was tied neatly back in black curls, she had blushed her lips and used a bit of leftover charcoal to line her eyes. The dress was tailored. A floor length ball room number. The door opened to reveal a very poised Jenthry, one of the handsome crew members. He smiled and offered her arm.

"My lady, your party is waiting."

"Party? Jenthry, this is silly!"

"Please miss, just wait and see." He blindfolded her, and slipped black heels onto her feet.

"Careful now, just let me lead you." Alex smiled and warmed to his touch. It took them a while to get into step together, but soon Alex felt the salty air hit her face.

"Now, here miss. Grab onto the rail. Follow it up, I'll be back.."

"Jenthry...wait!" But he was gone, and she struggled to the upper deck. Finally, as she reached the final step, a hand caught her. This was a different person, the calluses thicker, a scar on the palm.

"Jack?" No one answered, but guided her by the waist over the railing.

"Jack, this is ridiculous, please, tell me what's going on." Softly, someone untied her sight, lowering the bandage. Alex looked over the Pearl...and she cried.

"I figured the crew needed a small break, and I have a few friends here. We've planned this for you, Alex. Consider this a present from your Captain." The deck had been cleared, now made into a dance floor. Gibbs was leading a small band on into rhythm, the islanders dancing in a traditional fashion.

"Oh, Jack...but..."

"This wasn't my idea lovely, in fact, a certain sailor suggested it to me. I think you owe him a dance or two..." Turning around, Jenthry smiled. His green eyes met her own. Jack, who had dressed elegantly for the occasion, had now left to be with a dark woman with red hair. Alex circled for a moment, deciding what to make of this.

"You, you planned this for me Jenthry? All of it?"

"Well, Jack set things in order, but yes. I heard you in the kitchen, you love to dance?" He made his way over to her. They were few breaths apart, either lust or passion drawing them in.

"I've spent many days watching you, Alexandra. You have so much sorrow and too much poise. I want that. Please, share a dance with me? I promise to be gentle." His arms tightened around her waist. "And besides, I spent all my money on this dress." Alex smiled, and followed him to the dance floor.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Alex laid on deck. Her hair had fallen down, her dress covered with sea salt. But nevertheless, she was in no rush to move. Underneath the burlap blanket covering her legs, was a cabin boy. His name, Jenthry, he was Irish. And his eyes, were green. Stretching a bit, Alex brushed back the hair from his eyes. Long brunette locks, which he usually wore back. He was a pirate. She was in love. Giving a lurch, Jenthry yawned into the cool midnight air. He smiled up at Alex, pulling their cover tighter around them.

"Good morning, Miss. Hope I didn't disturb you."

"You disturb me? No, I was hoping not to wake you." And there, they shared their first goofy smile.

"Well, I feel famished, I'm sure the same is for the crew. Care to join me in making a meal?" Alex frowned, she was staring up into Jack's cabin window.

"Actually, I can't. I promised Jack I would come by later to talk to him. Later tonight, maybe? We'll have dinner in my cabin." Jenthry nodded and stretched as he walked away. Alex waited till he was gone, and proceeded to Jack's door. She paused for a moment, hearing nothing, and raised her arm up to knock. But then, she heard something stir, shuffling of books and papers. Finally, the red haired woman from the dance, spoke.

"Here we are...last will and testament. She's yours Jack, like I thought." Jack's eyes were hard as he sat, shirtless on his bed.

"I don't know, Katrina. Something tells me Mina wouldn't have left her with me unless she knew something in advance."

"Jack, she was your wife! Mina loved you."

"After I threw her off the Pearl?"

"Even after...she was my sister, Jack. And I wouldn't say this unless I knew in my heart it was the right thing. Mina left Alex to you."

"Why?"

"She's your daughter, does that answer need anything else?" Alex stuttered a gasp, tripping back over some boxes. She could hear the clicking of Jack's pistol through the door. She tried to move, but her dress was caught on something. She ripped at the seams, as his feet came closer and closer...Just as she came free, the cabin door opened. And there stood Jack, barrel pointed squarely at Alex's head.

"Alex?" He dropped his aim, jerking her wrist. "What are you doing here?" Alex couldn't speak, could barely move. Katrina came towards the two, releasing Jack's hands.

"Jack! Don't ever touch her like that again, hear me? Come on in love, I suppose you've heard out discussion." Alex went underneath Katrina's arm, and slipped into the room. Looking at the desk, there was maps and letters, diaries with leather covers, and documents. One with a green seal, a crow...

"Tell me! Why were you hiding this from me!" Katrina ushered Jack forward, putting his palms out.

"Alex, I was going to eventually. It was a touchy subject to bring up..."

"Touchy! You knew how desperate I was to find my father, how much I wanted to meet him!"

"Well, now you have! I'm here, you're there. If I come stand beside you we are together so ta da." She reached back and slapped him. His eyes burned black for a moment.

"Love, don't touch me." She shoved him this time, kicking back his table. "Love, I'm warning you."

"Please, the great pirate father going to beat me bloody?"

"I'm thinking about it!" Katrina once again, separated them. Alex moved towards her as well.

"You, my bloody aunt! Did it ever cross your mind to come and get me? Keep me? Save me?" Katrina became offended, squaring her shoulders.

"Yes, I did thank you very much. But I wasn't allowed. Your mother's will specifically said you go to your father. But he was gone, and even found would've been arrested. We had no choice but to put you in adoption." Alex stood there, knowing everything they said made sense, but not wanting it to. She wanted this to be someone's fault. She had always known as a child, one person was to blame for all that had happened. Yet now here she stood, candlelight shadows of the three of them. Her family, her true family. Alex sat down, tears blurring her vision. She breathed heavily, as her aunt sat down beside her.

"Alex, there was no doubt ever in how much we all loved you. But, we did what we thought was right. I arranged you a new living order, and when that didn't work out, the Turners accepted your arrival on a proposal by Horris and Jack. We've been looking after you from far away. You were never left alone, always taken care of. Alex, we knew you would be angry, but everything was for the best. We wanted to give you a chance as a lady. Understand?" Alex shook.

"You think talking to me wraps it all up in a nut shell? My father, was nothing like Jack. He loved my mother, he wouldn't have done this to her? He threw her off a ship? How could..."

"You don't know the whole story." Jack stood, his back to the girls.

"What?"

"Your mother...I loved her, so very much. She broke me, Alex. Two years I stayed with her, through everything. When she had you, I was there. When she almost died of typhus in the summer, I stayed there with her. Two years, I never left. And then one day, she woke up not knowing that anymore. She said I didn't show her love, when that was all I did. So yes, I made her leave."

"You threw us away!"

"Her! I threw her away, yes. But you stayed with me until Katrina came. She took you back. You don't remember me at all? That month here, on the Pearl?" Alex nodded no. Jack shuffled his feet, grabbed one of the leather bound books.

"This was your mother's. Every day, she spent on this ship, is in those pages. Read it...no one else will." Jack grabbed Katrina and pulled her up. "I think it's time you left, Kat." She nodded, sadly agreeing. She pulled on her shawl, and flipped her hair back. Slowly, she went up to Alex and kissed her cheek.

"In case this is the last time I see my niece, your mother loved tulips. She would like you to know that..." And then, she waved goodbye.

Jack and Alex sat together for almost an hour, no one saying a word. After a while, Alex left. The walk back to her cabin was long. Everything was darker than before. The lights from the dance had been blown out. She could hear the crew in the dining hall, happily smacking their lips to Jenthry's food. Jenthry...

He stood there at her door, a smile still wrapped around his mind. He held on a platter two bowls of soup, and a small bottle of wine he had saved back. As she got closer, his face dropped.

"Alex, what's..."

"Wrong? Nothing, Jenthry. I don't feel so well tonight. Please, leave me be."

"But, Alex!"

"Jen, not tonight...goodbye." She shut the door in his face. She hadn't meant to say goodbye, but goodnight. How was he to know the difference? As she crawled under the deep covers of her bed, she could hear a bottle shatter in the hall. What a waste of good wine.

"It was almost a good day," she sobbed into her pillow.

Jenthry stayed outside her room the rest of the night. He hated to hear her cry.


	11. Chapter 11

_Is anyone still interested in this story???? Hope so, cause here's the new chapter, a bit on the serious strange side, but a light enough ending. New chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. Please, read and review!!_

__

Weeks, then months passed. As conversation became nothing more than a time passer, the cordial atmosphere soon turned in to jocularity. Alex found herself more and more in the shadows, wearing nothing but a pair of leather chapped pants and a black corset snug around Jack's shirt. She would wait till midnight, a nightingale, to socialize. Shifts would change in and out through the night, and yet she always took her post at the end of the deck, sitting on a drum barrel, coming her hair out of her eyes every few moments as she hummed. Everyone would watch her. No one had the heart to talk to her. She would sometimes sit and ponder just how much of an omen she had turned into. How other would watch and wait for her to leave before a full moon, and know a storm was coming on. Usually it was just coincidence, but it happened often enough to raise suspicion. She ate alone, walked alone, and as of lately drank alone. Her thirst for rum was less than an average sailor. She preferred absinthe, which Jack prohibited on board.

"That'll do you more harm than good, take me word." But she didn't. Instead, she'd shut her door, and pull out a loose board and draw forth a cup and a bottle that she bartered for on their last port stop. She would lay in the floor for hours, staring at the waves reflecting off her window. These were her days, drunk and in stupor. And so, when it came time to crawl into bed, she'd never make it. Sooner or later Jack or one of the many caretakers he hired for her would come in and see she made it to a mattress.

She was breaking, and there was no excuse. Of course, as any addiction or affliction, there were her good days where a smile would be provoked. And there were the bad days. She'd take sick spells for days at a time, resembling a fever of some sort. The first time they came, she thought she was dying. Her body rejected drink, she'd sweat and wither in and out of sanity. Results from her choice of drink, Jack knew. He'd seen many a man fall for the green liquor. One night, he crept into her room. A candle was burned to the wick, about to lose breath. Assuming she was asleep, he went to blow it out.

"Don't...I'm trying to read." Alex's eyes were burrowed into the hollowness of her ceiling. Jack sat on the edge of her bed, and took her cold fingers into his.

"What are you reading this time?"

"...stars...and letters..."

"Listen, you're barking mad. Take a nap or two tonight, it'll do you some good."

"I read her journal..." Jack's eyes sharpened.

"And?"

"And...it was rubbish. All I learned was her burdens."

"What were they?" Alex laughed and turned on her side.

"Everything from me to you, to the sky was too blue or the ocean too dark. Talk about someone being mad, it was her."

"Did she say she loved you?"

"She never loved anyone, she said. But I knew, I could tell...she loved her own burdens, as I do mine. For why else does a woman run from a lifetime? To only take her own breath away, to fall in love with the imagination of a girl...to love a figure of speech...to love a prince...to love." Jack stood up and wiped off her brow.

"So that's what's got you locked up in here drinking all the time, a journal?"

"No! My past..."

"No, love...a journal. A broken mother who didn't have sense about her. Maybe...maybe she was sick, I don't know, but you can't be sniveling about your room all the time. It's not healthy and it does no good, as I've already said. Now, I'm going for a drink, we've made port close to Nassau tonight so we all need to be careful as to where we go, we may need a swift and steady escape. Can I trust you to stay here and not go strolling about?" Alex laid there staring at him, Jack snorted. "Course I can, where you going to go in that state? Now, here's the deal, the key to my liquor cabinet is in my boot, so you've got nothing there. Want to tell me where your stash is?" Alex rolled over and faced the wall, already bored with the sober attempt. Jack merely stood, arms akimbo and walked over to the window.

"Right then, I'll get it myself." Finding his heel in a small crevice, Jack popped the board out of place and retrieved the remains inside. Taking the bottle, he smelled the burning saltiness and poured it out on the floor. Alex fled over, trying to stop him.

"No! Put it back, please..."

"Only way is to let you sweat it out, love. Now, this is just a spell, right? All a part of the pirating plan. I'm not taking this too seriously, and neither should you. These are the blues, they come and go. Just wait for the cabin fever, that'll tear you a new one." And with that, he left, locking the door behind him. Alex, on her knees, tried to sop up the last bit if her bottle before turning towards the door.

"Bloody pirate."


	12. Chapter 12

So there she was, one again, leaning over the rails of the ship, this time in the sun and with a heavy head. Though Alex would rather be back in her cabin counting cracks in the floor, Jack had persuaded her to start living again. And there was no better time, for him at least, than the present. As she chewed the inside of her cheek, Alex stared ahead, she saw the open sea. Behind her would be a small village called Monaterin, less than half a mile from Nassau. Not too much of a comforting notion considering her situation, but she decided later she would take a chance and go exploring. It was very rare the crew made port anymore. Since Jack's enemies were piling up by the hour, the men could barely be safe outside of Tortouga.

Getting off her drum barrel, Alex slipped back on her boots and fixed her hair. Then, after mentioning to Gibbs she'd be back in an hour, she headed out. As she headed off the ship, she saw Jenthry in the corner of her eye making barter with a fisherman over a gilly knife. Still, the embarrassment of the last few weeks made her twinge and move on. Surely not even a pirate would fancy her now. And so, she walked on, almost right into Jack.

"Well, well...nice to see someone's out and about. How's the light, love?"

"Sunny, to say the least. I'm going into town, I'll be back later on, sometime by noon."

"Where you headed?"

"Don't know, guess till I find something." Jack looked at her for a second, then nodded.

"Right then, take the time you need...just be careful. And don't go too far, right?"

"Yeah...bye." Alex moved on, walking with her hands in her pockets. Jack watched her disappear down the sandy path, with only a little concern. Maybe a good stroll would clear her head.

The town was almost quiet, just the everyday noises of life going on. Somewhere there were women chattering through a circle, men trying to move their livestock out of the middle of the road, and a small tumble of Jamaicans selling numerous flowers and herbs. Some of the sunshine came down, sprinkling the ground. Everything was fresher already.

As a crowd of small faces came towards her, Alex watched the children scatter and run to the beach. Suddenly, a voice behind her spoke up.

"They're all bastards, the lot of 'em." She was staunch, thin with a slight curve around her middle. She very much so resembled Alex, except for the red streaks going in and out of her hair. Her eyes were green, and her smile had a bounce to it. Weaving to Alex's side, she took her by the elbow and led her over to the shade, watching the younger play on the beach.

"You see the one in the green? That's my boy, Stanton. Quite the pirate, he is. I'm so terribly sorry, I'm manhandling you without a name. I'm Sylvia, the town whore in anyone's opinion but my own. Too forward, right? It's a nasty habit, but I suppose it comes with the territory. You see, unwedded mothers are used to telling their side of the story fast." Alex stared at her for a long, long moment, almost in awe. She was beautiful, and rash. She was perfect.

"I, uh...I'm Alex, orphan and unwedded myself all around."

"Any kids?"

"No, but where I come from that doesn't make much of a difference." Sylvia laughed and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, been there. Let me guess, proper family? Proper girl?"

"That was the plan, it seems. As it turns out, I was declared a failure," sighed Alex.

"So, what's a girl like you doing so far out here? Catch a ride with a trick?"

"What? No, I just boarded a pirate ship with a father I've never met running away from memories, judgement, and shame."

"Oh, so you're the ususal?" They both sat there and laughed for awhile, until Stanton came running up to his mother. He took his place between the women, resting his head on his mother's lap. Sylvia smiled and pulled back the hair from his neck, blowing cool rings of air.

"What's wrong, love? Tired?"

"Yes, and Billy stole my penny."

"Now why would he do a thing like that?"

"Said I owed it to him." Sylvia sighed and patted him to get up. On their walk home, she turned to Alex, letting Stanton run up the road.

"All the boys pick on him for one reason or another. Mostly due to their fathers, course the mothers aren't much better. I'd love to move out of here, but I'm afraid my financial status is less than parr. I work with the gardeners you saw on the way in. They take me under their wing. So, what about you, this father? Got a name?" Alex looked at the road and kicked some sand.

"He does, but I'm afraid you might know it."

"Love, trust me, reputations don't mean much to me." Alex smiled, and tried to push back the last few months.

"His name's Jack. You know, like a sparrow?"

"Oh, I see...so, your from the Black Pearl then, eh?"

"Yes...I am. We're camped out a little ways down the coast. Trying to steer clear of Nassau, you know."

"Don't blame you there, lovey. Nassau is a snob town. Nothing good coming from there."

"Actually, a little snobbery would be refreshing." Sylvia nodded and eyed Alex with interest. After walking a few more yards, they neared an old hut. It's shingles barely hung from the roof, giving it a sideways appearance. It was one room.

"Well, home sweet home. I'd offer you a bit of food, 'cept I doubt we even have anything. So, have anywhere you need to be?"

"As much as I'd like to say no, I promised my father I'd be back before noon and it's almost dark...now why am I calling him my father?"

"Love, trust me, it's better to accept than decline. I'm familiar with your dad, used to be a good friend of mine when we were younger. Trust me, give him some air to breathe and he'll fill it with nonsense, but give him something that means the world to you, and he'll show what's really important in life."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"No, it just means I've been in your shoes...give it time, love. Now, I've got a hungry boy in there, so we'll say farewell for now. Hope to see you around later?" Alex smiled.

"I would really like that, Sylvia. I really would."

"Very well, till later."

"Till later..." And with that, Sylvia shut the door and left Alex alone in the evening sun.

The whole town was a shadow as Alex made her way back to the Pearl. She was tempted to step into those dark traces and just fall asleep for as long and life would allow her. She watched her own figurines flux. As she saw the ship on the horizon, she noticed all the crew on the beach. It was a funny sight, all standing around in new trousers or shirts. As she came closer, she noticed her father standing in the middle of their distorted circle. He waved his sword in the air around this frail looking man on his knees. Alex crept closer, almost knowing that would happen, but too curious to stay at a distance. Finally, at closer range, she could hear Jack speaking.

"On your life, do you swear your innocence?" The man was weeping, clinging to his chest as if there were a ticking clock inside.

"I- I promise, Sir. I had not a clue, it was an accident." Jack lifted the man's chin with the side of his blade.

"Oh, I see now. What an unfortunate case for you...what say you, men? Guilty?" Everyone jeered and screamed. As Alex walked past Gibbs spitting on the ground, she head the man's last words.

"I killed a cook, and you'll give me the same? What say you that my life is equal to a pirate?"

"Says I," whispered Jack, "You're out of your jurisdiction, mate. I'm your last chance. If the boy lives, so do you. If he dies, I'll cut your throat out and feed you to the sea, savvy?"

"Pardon?"

"Either Jenthry lives or no one does!"

Alex stopped dead in her tracks...Jenthry...


End file.
